FAQ
Looking for some answers? You've come to the right place! Here we will have the most asked questions about the game with their answers! If you have a question that isn't answered here, go ahead and leave a comment and the question, along with the answer, will be added to the list. Questions and Answers Q: Do you need an internet connection to play this game? A: Yes, MGC 2 is a online based game. It won't open unless you have access to internet data or wifi. Q: How does the Community Board ranking work? A: This ranking is based on your social interaction with other cafe owners, such as accepting applications to borrow your employees and applications for temporary work at your stall. Applying to other cafe owners stalls and borrowing their employees also increases your ranking. Visiting a friend's cafe daily and collecting the salt shaker icons from the stoves will also raise your score. The following data can be used to determine what you get for each action. Accept temp work--Your staff is borrowed--Borrow friend's staff--per salt shaker icon--Request Work Q: How many Friendship Points (Hearts) per day can I get from visiting friends? A: This depends on how many friends are on your friend's list, as well as whether or not you are part of a family. For every member of a family you are a part of, and every friend on your list, there is 3 friendship points you can gain from tapping the heart icons (each heart is worth 1 point). The maximum amount of friends you can have is determined by your VIP level. Q: How can I get an animated icon? A: You'll need VIP 4 to be able to start uploading animated (.gif) pictures. To learn more, please refer to the VIP page. Q: Can I mute someone? A: You can't mute them but you can block them. To do this, visit their cafe and under their picture in the top left corner you should see text that says "Block". They will no longer appear on the in-game chat to you and you will be unable to see what you say in chat or in a private message (PM). However, they can still comment on your Cafe wall, and while they are blocked, their message will be invisible on your wall, but still visible on the scrolling comments and to everyone else. You will have to unblock them temporarily if you want to delete their comment. Any person you have blocked will appear on your Black List. Q: What are luckycats, and how do you use them? A: All Luckycats and their uses are located on the Luckycats page. Q: How does PvP work? A: When you are doing PvP, you are comparing the ratings of your cafe and that of the person you have challenged. The rating itself is calculated every 20 minutes and is created by evaluating three different aspects of your cafe: Food, Employee and Cafe. Food is determined by the number of stars of the dishes on your menu and the amount of unlocked dishes that you have. Employee takes into consideration the star, rarity, level and affection of your employees. Cafe is determined by your cafe's popularity, which increases with each cafe space upgrade, and the amount and type of furniture (the more expensive the better) in your cafe. VIP players get a certain amount of a popularity boost, the higher in the VIP level they are. The overall rating of your cafe is the sum of all three categories divided by the number of categories (3). ''Example : Food - 34 ; Employee - 28 ; Cafe - 30 ; = Overall Rating : 30 '' (34+28+30)/3 = 30 Q: How do you use the market channel? A: In the in-game chat, click on the tab that says 'Market Channel.' This is where player's advertise their food or ingredient items, or request work for their food stalls. To request work for your own food stall, make sure you have a food stall for your cafe, and also have no other pending work requests, and type 'work' or 'job' into the market channel. To sell your items, make sure you have a display shelf in your cafe, then click on your display shelf, click on the green button that says 'place,' and choose what type of food or ingredient you want to sell. You can change the quantity of what you want to sell, and the price by clicking on the red - or + buttons. An item or ingredient is automatically set to the default market value, and pressing the + button makes it more expensive, or pressing the - button makes it cheaper. The difference in the price of the item in the player shop, compared to the default market value, is located in parenthesis next to the quantity. You can also set a numbered password to lock certain items you're selling, if you want to sell it to someone specific. To sell your items in the market channel, type 'sell' or 'sale.' Q: How do you send high level comments, and how do you change the color of a scrolling text? A: When visiting a friend's cafe, you can leave a message on their wall by clicking on the message box at the bottom of the screen, and typing in what you want to say. To the left of the message box, there is a green button that has the letter 'A.' Tapping on it brings up the text customization menu. If you are VIP 1, you can change the color of the text, as well as change how the text appears on the screen. Q: How do I mention (@) someone in the in-game chat? A: Press and hold on their name or profile picture until their name shows up in the message bar. Q: Can I close my shop? A: No, you cannot close your shop. Even if there is no food, customers will continue to come and sit down. However, you can block the entrance of your cafe, which prevents customers from coming in.